A life made by me
by Lilspring
Summary: Yoh and Hao are prices how will the people deal when they love each other? Story: Yoh is boy right? ‘…Why am I wearing a dress I mean Hao looks more like a girl than I do right? Then why is everyone looking at me like that?’ -at the ball Has Ocs


Title: A life made by Me

Story: Yoh is boy right? '…Why am I wearing a dress I mean Hao looks more like a girl than I do right? Then why is everyone looking at me like that?' -at the ball

Warning: Has Full metal Alchemist and my OCs no they aren't Mary whatever you call them

Disclaimers: don't own... But I care3 Started 4/14 ended 10/04

YOH POV

Hi, my name is Yoh Asakura I'm 14 years old and have a twin brother named Hao. Yes I have a crush on him and I'm a boy, too. Everyone says I look like girl at my birthday even my brother says that. I looked at them with non-believing eyes. Everyone has been like that since the birthday passed. I kind of got creep out with all of the response everyone has been giving to me. Even though I was kind of happy with all of the responses' at first but now I'm starting to hate it. I also notice my parents are agreeing … Oh My Goodness, Hao; he was the one who told them. Most of the times they just work and try to make time for us but I don't mind but no, Hao just need to tell them the responses' that everyone gave me for looking like a girl. I looked out of curiosity. I soon felt sick just by watching Hao tell them that I am a _girly_ person. I see darkness and yet I'm dizzy. Still I hear Hao and my parent's voices then all got dark. 'Why?' was all I whispered to the faint trace of my twin?

HAO POV

Ha-ha my younger twin is in for a surprise even though those damn girls from the kitchen act like they know him but no, one torture (Anna) and the other is gentle (Tamao). I think I just explained the opposites of the world. But I ran to Yoh's mother and father. Like I'll let them be my parents and yes, I'll disown them just to marry Yoh. Yup, I'm evil like that. So I made most people look at Yoh even though I want to burn them. I told them that Yoh looked so much like a girl, the entire servant quarter said yes and look it here even the ambassador's son Ren and Horo said yes. Convincing my parents will be a snitched. Unless I hear Taos plan to... What he'll never does that trying to seduce _my_ Yoh. At May till now, wow, July two months passed since Yoh's been kind of freaked out by everyone. Even Anna, he got really scared of her when she said she'll be the boy in the relationship of her and Yoh's, The look on his face priceless but yet so delicious, Now I sound like a weirdo. Only then Yoh only allow me to bring food for him. I was talking to Yoh and I think I told him to meet with … _our_ parents for lunch. Yoh asked me a question yesterday about why everyone is being obsessed with his looks. I looked at Yoh for a second. Oops, Yoh looks mad oh maybe I had my amused looked on. With a quick replied of 'I don't know' made him looking mad but suspicious then joyous and said at the 'grand hall is where they'll meet right?' I quickly said in a few moments of telling the servants to don't bother us in the grand hall with our parents and rushed off. I don't know why but I want to cancel with them. I just wanted to spend time with Yoh. I reached to the grand room and there they were sitting down with all of their grand glory.

Normal POV

A couple was sitting next to each other. The woman has beautiful long brown hair with chocolate eyes. The man has his hair tied back in a short pony tail and has a mask on… but this time he took it off. His hair was reddish brown and dark black eyes but it was a little lighter than a dark black.

Mikihisa and Keiko Asakura are waiting for their sons but to only see a very angry Hao.

"Please kindly leave you wouldn't want to see Yoh." Hao told his parents… no Yoh parents.

"And why is that Hao?' questioned Mikihisa while staring at Hao suspiciously but continued "where is Yoh and why isn't he here yet we waited for you and this is what you need to say to your parents?"

"I decided I need no parents and I want to claim Yoh as my wife." Told Hao to the stunned adults and continued with his speech "I fully intended to tell you but Yoh looks more like Keiko than you Mikihisa. Although that means I got your looks so what will you do have a girl like Yoh or a man like boy who wanted his own sibling? Beside I know a perfect lie to everyone about Yoh if needed."

Both adult pondered in denial for a few seconds but heard a faint 'Why?' near the door way. _**YOH!**_ All three screamed when they saw a small fragile body slumped back. Hao the first one went and carried Yoh to the infirmary while panicking. Soon they saw how Hao only clung onto the body as lifeline in their distance. Both remembered the time it happened to them. A peasant and a princess no one believed that he can work at the castle and the parents made a bet with him if he can work at least a day he can marry their daughter. Both sighed at the thought and decided to help young Hao to love Yoh and try to save them unlike Keiko's parents that's looking at the shadows but went back to their jobs.

In the infirmary

"Is Yoh alright?"Panicked Hao asked.

"Of course Master Hao" Replied Eliza as Faust appeared to help their young master. Both understand the young twins love even though they didn't confessed… yet.

YOH POV

Everything is dark. 'Is Yoh alright?' a faint yet loving voice I heard. Longing to hear the voice I ran and ran but to greet by a blinding light and a … hug? It's Hao. I mean I have no idea why I said that I mean I can't even see the person with my neck stiffed like that.

"Yoh don't ever do that again you scared the crap out of me you know?" scolded Hao with a light humor tone to it. All I did was smile and said "I promise" in a much whispered tone. I fell back in a deep sleep all I thought is how much Hao cared for me even though he might not like me back like the way I do. With a pleasant dream planted in my brain.

Yoh's dream

Everywhere is bright and wait it's the grand ballroom. Hao looks like the king sitting near father. I looked down. '…Why am I wearing a dress I mean Hao looks more like a girl than I do right? Then why is everyone looking at me like that?' I glanced around nervously tugging on my "dress" I walked up to Hao needing an explanation. But most looks I got was… wait …envious to me and… wait on Hao too? By the time I got there Hao took me by my arms and twirls me around the grand hall looking lustfully in my eyes. "Hao… waits" I looked at his eyes. I've gone hypnotized by the dark reddish-brown eyes. Slowly I can't be helped but I was kissing him 'holy… I can't believe it I'm kissing him' slowly everything fade to black. I notice something is touching me? -End dream-

I jolted up. Instead the dark brown eyes I wanted it is … Ren and Horo? I screamed out loud "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Both instantly covered their ears and I ran. 'Eww… I can't believe Ren and Horo would do that to me, Mostly Horo!' I kept running until I fell at least.

Hao POV

It was a couple of hours since Yoh collapsed down. I was planning to visit Yoh but then I heard him screamed! I ran toward the infirmary direction and saw Horo and Ren. I saw Yoh run. I ran towered the opposite direction to at least catch up with him but instead I got hit by something brown. "Itai, what are you do…?" my question got caught on my throat. I stared at Yoh. His clothes are all loose and well he looked like a person who got some really huge clothes (I can see his shoulders). Then soon I heard Tao and his companion coming. Yoh, still dazed, tried to get up but I took his hands and ran to our room and locked it. It was close and yet long run we took. I look at Yoh, he was out of breath. His lip parted, cheeks flushed and he was sweaty with his clothes all damped that is clinging on his body. I can see his toned body'... wait when does he work out?' and his pants are a little too tight on. I turned red but looking at Yoh just as my pants turned tight near him with dirty thoughts in my head was maybe not bad?

Normal POV

Yoh looked at his savior but notice Hao is blushing and looked down to act like he didn't see anything but saw a bulge in Hao's pants. Yoh decided to make his move. "Hao," he purred seducible and pounced on him. Yoh will blame all of his reaction on the medicine if Hao didn't like it. Hao looked at his twin and thought 'It is Yoh on his medication not him MEDICATION' and quickly asked "Yoh you need to go to bed after all you are sick right?" "Huh? What do you mean Hao I ran from them I couldn't take them if they were still there" Yoh answered bluntly yet truthfully. Hao stared dumbfounded at his younger twin then dragged him to their bed. Yoh landed with a thump on the bed looking at Hao. Yoh asked "what are you doing?" Hao looked back and asked slowly yet scared" do you love me more than a brother?" Yoh stared and asked "do _you?"_Hao turned to Yoh and answered a soft _"yes_" Yoh seemed to look brighter than before and said a serious voice "Twin have a deep connection and if that is what you really want then what do I want?" Hao looked confused and realized that Yoh meant to say yup of course I love you more than that too. So Hao did something Yoh would never thought he would do, he pounced on Yoh.

(I can't write a lemon for crack because I'm not ready to T.T)

Both panting Hao fell asleep next to Yoh wrapping his arms around his younger twin. Yoh sighed contently in his bro…no lovers arms. The twins soon fell asleep for the next day to face what everyone to say.

The next morning

Yoh woke up to find a sleeping Hao and gently brushed Hao's hair. 'It wasn't a dream' thought Yoh. "I wonder if Kaa-san or Tou-san would do."

"Well they'll let us if we tell them don't you think?" replied Hao.

"Won't they be repulsed?"

"Nope Tou-san used to be a peasant before."

"Really I never notice."

"So let's take a shower I feel sticky."

"Hai Nii-chan!" Wearing their own clothes and grabbing new ones they ran to the showers or bathtub. Both waiting for the tub to be full they strip and soon they were kissing until Yoh and Hao fell in the tub. (Yup I ruined the mood) Both went up gasping staring at each other then laughter is filled in the large yet small bathroom. Yoh closed the water so it won't overflow and Hao grabbed the shampoo to start washing Yoh hair then his. (I don't care if there is no shampoo back then.) Yoh grabbed the soap and then wash Hao's back and Hao to Yoh. After the shower Hao kissed Yoh with passion.

"Yoh, you know before you get mad but you need to be a girl."

"Nii-chan, you're so mean!!" Hao laughed at Yoh's expression.

"I know but I need a queen and you fit the best description!"

"Ok"

"Huh?"

"I said OK will be the queen as long as I don't need to wear any dress."

"But I want to see you in a dress"

"… I'll do it maybe once for occasion"

"Yes Otouto" grinned Hao as he knew the winner of the argument. Yoh just blushed as Hao wrapped his arms against his lover.

"Well let's break the news!" Hao shouted. Yoh just followed along Hao. By the time they reached the grand hall they heard noise. Both lovers looked at each other and peeked inside. Everyone was there all the servants, ambassador, their family all setting up the dinner party for their sons to come on down but stopped when the doors has two brown head poking out.

"Yoh Hao!" shouted Keiko as she ran to the door to hug her sons. Everyone looked at the twins to see their reaction but only got Hao and Yoh to hug her back.

"Oh you guys should see your cousin Kin Asakura." And then a beautiful young girl with brown hair that reached to her back and stunning brown eyes.

"Hi Hao and Yoh you guys are going to marry without telling me I can't believe it. Yoh can I be your bridesmaid I can't wait till the real wedding comes!" told Kin. Everyone looked at the young girl even though she looked like Hao or Yoh. She jumped up and down all happy then looked back to see those all seated down on discussion. While the dinner is being prepared the King and Queen soon announced to make a ball on Hao and Yoh's engagement. Both boys blushed at the words. Mostly both boys asked Kei about how she knew but all they got was a hush.

"OK everyone in the kingdom knew that both princes are going to get married and if anyone objects speak now!" bellowed Kei. Everyone looked at her with silent looks.

"Great now ill post it up to the villagers and same sex couples can get married if they want." told Kin as she left.

"Well what to do now?"

"Go have sex?"

"Hao!"

Everyone laughed awkwardly.

Outside of the village

Kin POV

I was running out to tell the villagers until… "Hey leave her alone she did nothing!" I yelled at the boys.

"Oh how are you going to help this girl _Miss_." sneer that boy. I looked back looking pissed and said "You want to die fast don't you?" The boy froze with two of his buddies and ran off. "Feh hussies weaker than most people I know… So are you ok?" The young girl looked up and blushed. "I-I'm o-okay." My god she looks adorable.

"Good now I want you to be my daughter." She looks familiar. "Wait what?" she stuttered.

"Please most men don't want me because I'm tough and I need a person to inherit my stuffs."

"Do I…?"

"Nope you will learn with me after all I'm going to the war soon near the future."

"There's going to be a War?" Well now she confused.

"Yup somewhere far away and you can be best friends with Hao and Yoh."

"Thank you Onee-san." Kei hold her hand and said "You know I'll name you after me instead of Kin its Kei, Kei Asakura."

"But how..?" Oh I forgot to tell her that I can see the future and well I'm like a fortune teller.

"You call me Onee-san Okay."

"O-okay."

"You know you look like me a bit."

"Really you think so?"

Normal POV

As they reached the town Kin made the announcement though many people were shocked but allow it when Kin made a threat while smiling (never make a girl pissed you'll never know what will happen… I should know I'm a girl). Both girls are walking back and were getting comfortable. Kin crashed the door down and Kei laughed at the people expression. Many people stopped and stared but Yoh ran and hugged Kin and looked at Kei.

"Oh Hi there and you are…?"

"Kei… Kin little sister..."

"Really I didn't know well at least Kin didn't…"

"I picked her off the streets and the villagers agreed to let you guys marry so be happy."

"Ha-ha Kin-nee does mean it and I would be careful if I were you guys because girl love to dress up others."

"…" Everyone was silent to that comment but Hao ruined it by talking.

"Oh make sure Yoh gets a dress on so I don't wear one."

"Yes you are right but I need to make one by getting measurement so you will get it Hao. The measurements and no you can't see the dress only till the day of the wedding." Kin and Hao left making plans on the dress.

"Oh yes everyone can you guys help set dinner and the festive on the wedding day like make sure the food will be ready and decorate the place with… white wait no orange and red yes pretty colors of the twins." chirped Kei.

Everyone looked at Kei then Yoh jumped and ran to help Kei to make choices to make dresses and other things. The grandparents came. Keiko looked and bowed to her parents Yohmei and Kino Asakura. Mikihisa bowed next when he saw his parents-in-law. The servants went and left following where Yoh and Hao with their cousins went.

"Mother, Father." Keiko acknowledged.

Mikihisa just stood there till his wife is finished after all he got married to an Asakura. Not that he is one but ready to help agree with his wife if they refuse to let Hao and Yoh marry.

"Keiko why you allow the two boys to get married it is a sin." told Kino. Yohmei looked at Keiko and looked at Mikihisa and with a booming voice "Is it because of him that you allow such sin to be committed!"

Keiko looked shocked that they blamed her for marring him and that it's her husband fault for corrupting their children. Kei and Kin heard everything (if they are here then they ditched Hao and Yoh… let's hope Hao can keep to himself for once) and soon Kin opened the doors and responded "So you have the authority to blame your child and her lover if so then your parents must have forced you two together!"

Kino looked shocked of the statement and Yohmei looked furious. Kei saw the tenseness of the room tighten. Soon she piped up with a hint of anger that many would dread of her real wrath.

"If your life was used to be like that so why not make a change after all you are supposed to be dead since no one remembers the old king and queen. A lot of people love the new kingdom heck even the old people love the idea of a same gender marriage. Some of my friends are in love with the same gender but is afraid to show it. So why is that a _sin_ to love the same gender or your own brother or sister as a lover? Why would you even deny it of someone's love or care? Many people would love to kill you for saying such things. Many people have sins they can't break free even a baby can't." Kei lectured.

The adults looked at the young girl. The girl must have seen many things to have lectured like that. "Also my girlfriend wouldn't like that." told Kei…or not. Everyone gapped at her a girl said a girlfriend. Many things happened at that point so Kin took Kei outside the door asking when her girlfriend is coming to visit. Yoh and Hao heard everything. Their grandparents didn't approve but they been told that they have died. Yoh ran to catch up to Kei. "Hey Kei I heard you have a girlfriend. Is it lovers or buddy-buddy?" Kei looked at Yoh stuttering she said "l-l-lovers w-why?"

"Can we meet her?" Yoh asked. Kei looked like she is going to explode. "She's living with me and her family is coming to live with her. Also I have to stay at the castle and I can't leave my lover like that."

Yoh looked at the young girl and notice how innocent she looked but has a sin that will be with her forever and never leave. Hao turned to them and also thought the same thing. Then a knocking sound has rung through the palace.

YOH POV

Soon after that they are at the entrance. A young blonde girl with pure amethyst eyes grinning as if she hit the jack pot. She is wearing a simple outfit of a black shirt and pants. Behind her were 4 boys. One was short with blonde hair and eyes. The other has darker shade like silver and taller than the blonde. Next to the blonde is a person with green hair with amethyst eyes. The other was the same but has raven hair. Kei looked kind of happy but blushed as the girl blonde ran and hugged her.

"Kei-koi where were you I looked everywhere but then they said that you were here and then we had to come and get you but then the hotel broke then we have found a new place…" the blonde girl kept rambling. The boy blonde went near Kei. "Oh Edward-san is Elizibeth okay when I was gone?" "Yeah, okay." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"The short blonde is Edward. The silver hair blonde is Alphonse. The green hair is Envy. The last one with the raven hair is Wrath and I'm Elizibeth. Nice to meet you…?" Elizibeth just stretched her hand to me and Hao. "Oh I'm Yoh and he is Hao Asakura." I stated while pointing to the rightful owners.

Normal POV

"Wait, you two is the prince. Oh, wow, and stay away from my lover too." Elizibeth grabbed Kei in an embrace. Kei blushed. "Well, you don't need to worry they already have a lover."

"Really wow so where's their lover."

"I and Otouto are lovers." As soon as Hao said those words he grabbed Yoh. Everyone looked.

"Good then they won't mind us huh En?" Edward asked looking at Envy. "Yup, so where's our room?" Envy looked around because he needed private time with his lover. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Envy-nii you really need to go back home cause I need to live with my lover and stay back."

"Oh? So I can't stay because you said so squirt. Well I'm still your parent."

A few minutes of them yelling and amusement on people face they finally agree that they go back home but will crash the wedding because they want to see it and visit Kei and Elizibeth. It took a while to remember everything and sleepover for one day. But every day the wedding must do this and do that the villagers helped for free for their favorite princes.

"Ne Hao I can't wait for the wedding." Yoh looked at Hao looking bright and happy. Hao sighed while looking at the entertainment people yelling about their heights.

"Well at least we made the right friends and support us." Hao smiled gently at Yoh. Elizibeth was yelling at them.

"Hey Hao Yoh do you guys want to hang with us for tonight I mean Kei is making stew!" Elizibeth grabbed them and ran with her family with Kin and her lover. Everyone laughed and followed unknown that one day it will end but that won't happen till the future.

The end … well that was pathetic. If you people are thinking of a wedding for them do what you like P.S. tell me if you are making any story about this please tell me I want to read it soon ^^

By Lilspring


End file.
